Electronic advertising has become a significant aspect of computing environments, as it presents a powerful way for advertisers to market their products and services. Using electronic advertising, advertisers may be more likely to have their advertisements delivered to their target audience as compared with traditional media advertising, such as newspapers, magazines, and radio. There are a variety of electronic advertisings systems that may deliver advertisements for presentation with some primary content. For instance, advertisements may be presented within web pages, video games, advertisement-based software applications, and television programming (e.g., using a set-top box), to name a few.
Traditionally, electronic advertising opportunities are separated according to where advertisements can be delivered. More particularly, advertisers may select to purchase the opportunity to have their advertisements presented at either a specific location or a specific set of locations. By requiring advertisers to separately purchase advertising space according to delivery locations and predictions, the advertiser is forced to make more decisions by entering and managing more individual order line items. Additionally, publishers that provide advertising locations are disadvantaged because changes in traffic between delivery locations ordered in separate line items can reduce the overall likelihood of an order being met.